1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a video tape recorder and a recording method for a magnetic tape, and is particularly applicable to a video tape recorder for recording HDTV (High Definition TeleVision) video signals onto a magnetic tape. According to the present invention, at least reproduction standard management information is recorded in the order of pictures of video data to be reproduced and output in a main sector, and in the order of pictures of compressed video data in a subcode sector, thereby permitting an efficient configuration to be accomplished as a whole. Moreover, search data is recorded on the basis of time management information of video data at the time of decoding, and display data is recorded on the basis of time management information of reproduction and output of video data, thereby permitting an efficient configuration to be accomplished as a whole.
2. Background Art
Hitherto, a video tape recorder for recording and reproducing HDTV video signals (hereinafter referred to as “HD signals”) has been proposed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-291335.
The Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-291335 has disclosed a video tape recorder adapted to effectively use a magnetic tape in recording HD signals by recording all various types of signals related to the HD signals together in a first region of a plurality of interleaved tracks on a basis of P-picture array cycle.
However, the video tape recorder for recording this type of HD signals is considered to require further ingenuity for making it commercially practical. Specifically, achieving a more efficient recording/reproducing system is considered to make it possible to simplify the whole construction and further to simplify diverse types of processing.